


Winchester in Westchester (Supernatral/X-Men Crossover)

by Imarvelnation



Category: Supernatural, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Cold Oak, Marvel Universe, Mutants, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, X-Mansion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imarvelnation/pseuds/Imarvelnation
Summary: Cold Oak was a place where five 23 year olds were be stranded by a demon. Escaping seemed impossible after one of them died from trying to do so until a man on a motorcycle came to their rescue. He takes the remaining mutants back to Xavier's school where they can learn to control their powers. But there's more to them than anyone else would have known.Anyone else but the Yellow-Eyed demon, of course.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are some inconstancies with the timeline and with events that happened, but that's okay. Also, it's hard for me to remember every little thing that happened in the first two seasons. I could go and rewatch them, but I can only do that so many times in my life. So please don't penalize me unless it's a major goof.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“This is…” Bobby said while walking through the rubble. He didn’t even know what to call _this_. Clearly it was a fire, but what do you call this whole situation. He stepped over a piece of burnt wood as the two made their way over to the Impala.

A messed up one, that’s what.

“What the hell did Ash know?” Dean asked. Instead of only angry, he was genuinely curious about what the weird, yet resourceful man knew. What could he have found out about Sam that caused him—not even just him, but the entire roadhouse to be burned down to the ground? “We got no way of knowing where Ellen is or if she’s even alive.” Barely anything in the fire was recognizable. The only thing that they were able to identify was Ash and that was only because of his watch. Everything else of Ash was, well, ash. The two finally reached the car as Dean continued talking. “We got no clue what Ash was gonna tell us. Now how the hell are we gonna find Sam?” He said as he rested his hands on the hood of the car.

In the back of Bobby’s mind, he thought about making a joke about Dean’s keen observation skills, but decided against it. This wasn’t really a situation for jokes. Plus, not knowing the actual condition of Ellen was bothering him. Chances were that she was somewhere in this rubble. She wouldn’t be the first friend that she lost, but losing someone was never easy.

Bobby looked up at Dean. The kid was still young and has only lost two people in his life so far; his mother and father. Hell, those were the only two that he knew about. The fact that both his parents had died such horrible deaths was something that probably weighed worst on the kid. Even though Dean would surely lose more friends in possibly more tragic ways if he continued on as a hunter, Bobby would try his damnedest to make sure that Sam wasn’t added onto that list.

“We’ll find him.” Bobby tried to comfort Dean.

“How” is what Dean wanted to ask, but nothing came out. Instead, a weird yet familiar feeling washed over him. It started as a slight headache but then quickly worsened. Someone was trying to screw with his head. He closed his eyes and put a hand to his head in an attempt to fight it off.

“No!” he exclaimed.

“Dean?” Bobby asked. His hands were on his hips and his eyes were filled with concern.

“Unh!” Dean let out as the feeling subsided. He removed his hand from his head. He had a facial expression that expressed the bit of surprise from the fact that he was able to keep the feeling from taking over. With a few shakes of the head, he tried to get rid of the lingering pressure that was still there.

Bobby watched, concerned, but not exactly sure what to do either. They were able to make eye contact one time before the feeling overpowered Dean. Both of his hands came to his head as he could do nothing but let whatever it was get into his head.

_A bell_.

The image was quick, but geez did it hurt. He found himself leaning half of his body on the hood of the Impala. He groaned and gasped.

“What was that?” Bobby asked.

Dean shook his head again, trying to get the slight lingering feeling in the back of his head to go away.

“I don’t know. Headache?” Dean said. He still felt somewhat spacey after the image. He tried looking to the solid black of the Impala to steady himself.

“You get headaches like that a lot?” Bobby asked. It could have been a migraine. Bobby wasn’t an expert on the condition, but he did know that it was something like a headache but probably about 10 times worst.

“No,” Dean responded. “No. It must be the stress.” He tried to joke.

Bobby couldn’t smile at the attempt because he knew that joking was one of Dean’s defense mechanisms when he was scared. Bobby’s eyes stayed on the young man, worried.

“I could have swore I saw something.” Dean rubbed his forehead.

“What do you mean? Like- Like a vision? Like what Sam gets?”

“What? No!” Dean was quick to reply. He hadn’t even thought of that.

“I’m just saying.” Bobby said. He could hear the defensiveness in Dean’s voice.

“Come on, I’m not some psychic.” There was a grimace on his face as he said it. Dean would be damned if he was some powered freak. Not to say that Sam was a freak exactly but his powers were pretty freaky. There was no way that he could be one of them. And the only other kid who had powers who even had a relatively happy ending was Andy.

Andy.

Dean suddenly realized why the pressure from earlier was so familiar.

The feeling in his head came back with a sudden force. He could feel his head get invaded once again. He let out sounds of discomfort as Bobby rushed over to him. He tried to fight it off once again.

“Oh God!” He exclaimed. Trying to keep it out only made it worst and he just allowed himself to accept it. He put his hand on his head and fell onto the hood of the Impala, letting it carry his weight.

_A bell. A bell with a tree on it. Sam._

It was like the playback of a corrupted VHS tape. There were flashes of white between each image.

“Dean?” He heard Bobby call his name. He felt a hand on his back, but barely paid attention to it as he had no choice but to wait for the intense pain in his head to fade. “Are you with me?”

“Yeah, I think so,” he replied as he tried not to pass out from the pain. “I saw Sam. I saw him Bobby.” Just saying his younger brothers name seemed to help make the pain fade. He began to prop himself up with the help of his car.

“It _was_ a vision.” Bobby declared.

“Yeah. I don’t know how, but—but yeah.” He did not have the energy to deny what was clearly true. “Whew!” He exclaimed as Bobby began to clear up in his vision. “That was about as fun as being kicked in the jewels.”

“What else did you see?”

“Uh,” Dean was thinking. He had the memory of the image there in his head, but for some reason it took him a while to say the simple word. “There was a bell.”

“What kind of bell?”

“Um, like a big—a big bell with some kind of engraving on it. I don’t know.”

“Engraving?”

“Yeah.”

“Was it a tree? Like an oak tree?”

“Yeah, exactly.” Dean said. He was kind of surprised that Bobby had gotten it right. But then again, this was Bobby. Dean didn’t know _what_ the man wouldn’t know about.

“I know where Sam is.”

 

 

Charles sat in his wheel chair with in Cerebro with the amplifier helmet on his head. He was looking for a particular student who had contacted him earlier in the week. She was a telepath, but not entirely strong enough that the two could talk without the need of the machine. She had expressed interest in coming to the school, but their contact was cut short since she did not have the endurance to use her powers for so long. Charles closed his eyes as he sorted through the mutants, taking note to get in contact with some should they want to come to the school.

Suddenly, he was struck with images.

_A bell. A bell with a tree on it. A young man._

 The message was quick with no words whatsoever. However, it was strong enough to interfere with Charles’ search for the girl through Cerebro. Whoever had sent that message was an amateur. A powerful amateur. Not as powerful as Jean of course. There never was anyone else like her...

He quickly dismissed the thought of the deceased woman. He had to find where that message had come from.

It looked as though the images were from the senders point of view. The message was very random at that. It was more a sequence of  what they had seen; one was a bell with a tree engraving on it and the other a man. Perhaps this was a call for help? Or a fluke? Or maybe even a loss of control. Charles would not take the chance of just ignoring it. Especially since the man he had seen in the message did not seem to be aware of what was happening with the sender.

He used Cerebro to find the one who sent the message. It did not take long to find them though they was pretty far away. He could not get a clear image of the telepath nor could he find out any further information other than the location. It was as though there was a block.

Cold Oak, North Dakota.

It would take at least two hours for the X Jet to make it over there. Probably more if no one was available to fly it. The telepath who sent the message could be in danger or be endangering the other young man who was with him. It would be too long and Charles did not want it to be too late.  He knew someone who would be nearby though and could be there in less than an hour.

 

 

A motorcycle ripped down the road with its engine roaring in the quiet area. The driver revved the engine again as though he was expressing himself through it. He was mad. Well, less mad but more annoyed.

“What am I? Some kind of lap dog?” Logan asked to himself as he made a sharp turn in the road. It had suddenly went from paved to dirt. He began to bump up and down as he continued forward. “Of course _I’m_ the one closest to the site.” He grunted both at his predicament and at the fact that he had just went over a deep hole in the ground.

Logan had been sitting in a bar drowning away his sorrows when he got the telepathic message from Charles. The moment he had sensed the familiar presence in his head, he tried to block it out with no success of course.

Charles had told him that a mutant in possible danger needed his help in Cold Oak. Logan had never even heard of the town when Charles told him. He had to ask the bartender who gave him a weird look but told him anyway. Said something about a death wish. When Logan asked what he meant, the others at the bar just laughed and told him to find out for himself.

_How cryptic_ , he thought to himself. It made him a bit uneasy to go there, but why should he be? Nothing’s ever succeeded in killing him.

Yet.

Logan stopped the bike once he saw that the road, which had turned into a path that was barely ever used, ran into dense woods. He sighed annoyedly and considered just turning back. But then he thought about if something happened to the kid or to the other guy he was with that Charles had mentioned.

Would he really care?

He parked the motorcycle as he came to his conclusion. Of course, he would care.

 

Before Logan even stepped through the last line of trees, he was hit with the heavy smell sulfur. He also noted that while walking through the woods, which had taken probably about half an hour, he could feel a distinct temperature change from pretty warm to unusually cold. It could have been nerves because of the rumors or could have been because the sun was going down. Either way he was glad he had his jacket with him.

He walked through the wooden arc that seemed like it was an entrance to the place. It was a ghost town. There was no one to be seen and the place looked like it hadn’t even been thought about for years. He looked at some of the signs over the old buildings. There was a saloon, a school house, and some more that were further down and harder to see because of the decrease in sunlight.

He tried sniffing the air to see if he could as least smell another person, but gagged as soon as he tried. The smell of rotten eggs was especially strong, but he did smell a faint rot. There were many buildings in this seemingly abandoned town. Any one of them could have a body of something rotting away inside. The lighting in the town had gotten a shade darker.

_Night’s comin’_ , he thought to himself as he looked up to see if he could estimate how much time he had left before nightfall. “Holy…” he trailed off. He had spotted a windmill. Normally, that wouldn’t be enough to catch his attention, but even in the poorly lit town he was able to identify a human body hanging from it.

Logan had seen many _many_ dead bodies in his life time, but it never made seeing them any easier. He couldn’t tell if it was a male or female, the age, or anything. He honestly didn’t even want to.

He hoped that that wasn’t the kid he was supposed to pick up.

“Hello!” he shouted out in hopes of getting a response. There was none. It was dead silent. It had been ever since he stepped foot in the woods. There were no animal noises or even branches swaying in the wind even though it had managed to remain cold throughout the entire trip. It was unnatural.

Logan pulled his phone out from his pocket. Normally, he didn’t like carrying one around. It was basically a beacon for everyone who wanted to keep in contact with him when he didn’t really like keeping in contact with anyone. Plus, he would constantly lose it. This particular one he had managed to keep for the past month. He made an effort not to lose this one because Jean had left a voicemail on it.

He closed his eyes upon thinking about Jean.

_Not now_ , he thought to himself. He had a task to focus on right now.

He opened his phone. It would save a large amount of time to just ask Charles if he could tell Logan exactly where the kid was. Having to search for him and his friend wouldn’t be too difficult, but Logan would rather not spend so much time in this creepy place doing that.

“Great,” he grumbled to himself. There was no signal. _Must be because of the woods_.

Some movement caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He could have sworn he saw a shadow or something moving across the path that cut the town in half from the entrance.

“Hello?” he called again. There’s no way that someone had run right in front of him and he missed it.

Suddenly, his ears picked up a sound. It sounded like sniffling. For the first time since entering the woods, Logan felt some comfort in hearing a sound in this deadly silent town. The sound was definitely someone crying.

Was it the kid he was supposed to get?

He followed to sound to one of the buildings. There was no sign on top of it. His best guess was that it was a house.

He peered through the window, barely seeing anything through the dirt and grime it had collected. He could make out a small figure in front of a chalkboard crying into their hands. He tried to see if he could find more people in the building, but there wasn’t. He hoped it was the kid. Charles never did specify an age range.

Logan opened the door softly, not trying to make any fast movements. “Hey,” he called out to the child. Logan’s eyebrows furrowed at the state of the child. From what he could tell, it was a girl. Her long blonde hair had a bow in the top of it. She was dirty all over and it looked as though her hair had not been brushed in months. And her clothes… it was like she had modified an old potato sack to have some semblance to a dress. “What’s the matter?” he asked her.

He began to step closer to her. “Don’t be scared.” As he approached her, he noticed that the chalk board that he had seen through the window of the door had writing on it.

‘ _I will not kill’_.

That sentence filled the entire board and Logan felt genuinely scared rather than creeped out for the first time since arriving at Cold Oak.

As he looked back at the girl, he realized that she had stopped crying and was looking at him.

“Watch out!” he heard a voice shout and footsteps running towards him.

The girls face became distorted and her nails had grown into claws. Logan was frozen in place from the sudden sight.

 

Sam was sitting in a chair of the building that the group had chosen to stay in for the night. Andy was the first one to fall asleep. His arms served as his pillow as he rested on the table. Sleeping in a van that was constantly moving around must have been something that aided him in being able to sleep in strange places. Jake and Ava claimed that they wouldn’t be getting any sleep because of the circumstances. When he looked at them, he saw Jake’s eyes beginning to droop and Ava already sleeping silently in another chair with her hand propping up her head. Sam was starting to get sleepy too.

_Someone has to keep watch_ , he told himself. Sleep was hard to fight off. Especially when he hadn’t slept for two days.

Before he ended up here, he and Dean were going to get something to eat before crashing at a motel.

_Dean_ , Sam thought to himself. He wondered where his brother was and if he was okay. Ava had been here for months and the person she was closest to before being here was dead.

He remembered the image of her fiancé’s battered and bloodied body on the bed.  

Who’s to say that that that couldn’t or didn’t happen to the rest of them?

The sleepiness in Sam’s eyelids began to get too heavy to fight against. Before falling asleep completely, he was almost sure he saw a blurry image of the Yellow-Eyed Demon coming in next to Jake.

“Hello!” he suddenly heard a voice. His eyes snapped open. He looked around the room quickly. Nobody had left the room and there was no demon. Jake had slumped into a chair with closed eyes. He lost the battle of trying to stay awake.

Someone else had come into the town. But who?

Sam stood and began making his way towards the front door of their building. He peered through the small opening that was in it and could see a man entering a building not too far from their own. In his groggy state, he believed the man who was wearing the familiar looking jeans and boots was Dean.

And he had just gone into the same building that Jake had seen the Achiri demon in.

“Shit,” Sam said to himself. He rushed back to grab the iron pipe that he had left next to his chair and rushed from the building.

Jake and Ava awoke from the sudden movement.

“What’s happening?” She asked in her panicked voice.

“Stay here.” Jake ordered Ava. He ran after Sam.

The look of fear disappeared from Ava’s face. A smirk took its place on her lips as she looked over at Andy who had slept through the small commotion. Her fingers began to creep up the side of her head towards her temple.

“No hard feelings, Andy.”

 

“Watch out!” Sam shouted just as he got into the door of the building. The demon was the same one that had attacked Jake earlier. It had morphed from its child form to its deformed version. Before it could attack, Sam swung the pipe at it, causing it to become black smoke and rush out through the open door, just passing Jake as he came through.

“What the hell was that?” The man that Sam had just saved asked. He was clearly shaken by the experience. Sam got a good look at him and felt foolish. He looked nothing like Dean.

“Demon.” Sam stated simply. He let his arm with the pipe rest by his side. He looked over at Jake. “What’re you doing here?”

“I saw you run out. You said that we shouldn’t be alone so I followed.” he replied. Sam nodded. He was a little nervous that Ava and Andy were alone. Not to say that they weren’t capable, but they weren’t exactly the strongest links either. “Who’s this?” Jake asked, referring to the older man in the room.

“Don’t know. Just saw him come in here.” Sam readied his grip on the pipe. “Who are you?”

“Name’s Logan. And I’m here to get you two outta here.”

“What?” Jake and Sam asked in unison. “Why? How did you know we were here?” Jake asked.

“Are you a hunter?” Sam asked, hopeful. Logan’s eyebrows furrowed at the strange question.

“Look, I’d love to answer more of your questions, but I think I could give you better answers if we got out of this place.”

Jake and Sam exchanged looks. “How do we know you can trust you? That this isn’t some trick?” Jake asked.

“Trick? Trick you for what?”

Sam took the pipe suddenly and swung it at Logan. Instinctively, the man caught it and gave the young men a confused look.

“Christo.” Sam said.

“Gesundheit.” Logan replied. With the pipe still in his grip from blocking it, it snatched it from Sam. “Listen, I don’t know why you’re here, but I did not cut my vacation short just to come all the way here and _trick_ you two.”

Sam looked the man up and down before looking at Jake. “He doesn’t seem like a demon, but—”

Just before Logan could protest, a scream rang through the town.

“Ava!” Sam shouted before running out. Jake followed soon after.

_There’s more?_ Logan thought to himself. He held onto the pipe in case there were any more demons and ran after the two young men.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you've read this story before then don't worry about the differences in this updated chapter. There are some slight ones because I was going to take the story in a different direction, but I've created an outline so now the whole thing is pretty different. If you want to read this different version then it's up to you, but you can always come back to it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

A black Impala raced down a road, receiving many insults and honks from other drivers in the road. Bobby looked over at Dean who was glaring at the road.

“Dean, I know we want to save Sam, but we can’t exactly do that if we have the cops start chasing after us because we’re driving like idjits, now can we?” he said, calmly.

            Dean glanced over at him once before relaxing how much pressure he was putting on the gas pedal. The speedometer slowly began to drop from 110 mph. Bobby let himself relax a little more in the front seat.

            _C’mon, Sammy. Andy? Can you hear me? Say something!_ Dean tried his hardest to communicate with his little brother. Of course he didn’t hear a damn thing. He doubt the message even went through. He hadn’t told Bobby that he had a theory about how the message got to him. He doubted the man even wanted to know.

            “We’ll get to him Dean. Don’t worry.” Bobby tried to comfort the younger man.

            Dean sighed. He really hoped that they would. He hoped that they would get to him in time. He couldn’t lose Sammy. Not after losing his dad not too long ago. It was- _is_ Dean’s job to look out for Sam.

            He began to put more pressure on the gas pedal and the needle on the speedometer started to rise.

            “I know we will.”

 

 

            Jake and Sam reached the building at the same time.

            “What happened?” Jake asked as he came through the doorway after Sam. Ava was shaking and holding her hands over her mouth like she was trying to keep more screams from coming out. She didn’t even look up at the men. Her eyes, full of fear, were stuck to something that was on the floor.

            Sam and Jake followed her line of sight.

            “Oh my God.” Logan said as he entered the building and laid eyes upon the mutilated body on the floor.

            “Ava,” Sam called out. The young woman’s eyes stayed on the body on the floor. He approached her and grabbed her by the arms. “Ava what happened to Andy?!” he said. He had not meant to raise his voice, but doing so succeeded in grabbing her attention.

            “I-I don’t know. I just saw black smoke and everything happened so fast. I—” She broke into tears as she threw herself into Sam. Sam simply wrapped his arms around her and patted her back, trying to comfort her. He looked over at Jake and Logan who were both still looking at his body.

            “This was one of your friends?” Logan asked.

            It was as though Andy was attacked by an animal. His clothes were soaked in blood and some of his organs were sticking out. Logan knew animal attacks. He couldn’t think of a single one that could attack like this so precisely.

            Ava’s head perked up from Sam when she heard the new voice. “Who is that?” She removed herself from Sam completely.

            “He, uh,” Jake began, unsure if even what he was about to say was true. “He’s here to rescue us apparently.”

            “Rescue us?” Ava asked in a skeptical voice. “Do you know him?” Jake shook his head. Ava looked up at Sam who also shook his head.

            “Who are you?” She finally asked the man.

            “Like he said, here to rescue you. Name’s Logan. And I’m _not_ a demon.” He said the last part, making eye contact with Sam.

            “Yeah, I believe you. You got past the salt—” Sam stopped himself short as he looked to the floor while gesturing the salt circle. “Why is the salt line broken?” He asked, his voice getting tense again. All eyes moved to the young woman who looked upset that she had been suddenly accused by their eyes.

            “I don’t know. I didn’t touch it!”

            “Why is there salt on the floor anyway?” Logan asked.

            The group ignored the question as Jake knelt down to examine the line. He was reminded of Andy’s mutilated body still being there when he saw blood start to make its way to him through the lines in the floorboards. He glanced up Andy’s face which remained untouched despite there being some blood splatter. His eyes were wide, trapped in a state of fear forever.

            “Sorry man.” He whispered to himself and looked back at the salt line.

            “What attacked him Ava?” Sam asked. He was worried that a stronger demon- the Yellow Eyed Demon had done this. He was the only one who wasn’t affected by the traditional demon stopping methods.

            “The same thing that attacked Jake earlier. The Akichi you said.”

            “Achiri?” Sam asked to clarify. Ava nodded and Sam shook his head. “There’s no way—”

            “Footprint.” Jake announced. The three pairs of eyes landed on him. “Looks like boots.” They looked to where he was gesturing on the ground. There was a clear footprint made from salt directly on line.

            “You’re wearing boots.” Ava answered.

            “I have on combat boots. These were made by regular boots.”

            Sam gulped. His mouth felt strangely dry. He was the only other person with boots who had been in the room. “Um,” he started, unsure of what to say. He got Andy _killed_. “I- I didn’t—” he began.

            “It’s alright.” Jake said as he stood up straight from the ground. “I mean, it’s not alright, but it was a mistake. We understand.”

            “What is going on?” Logan suddenly asked. The trio had forgotten that the man was standing there completely.

            “Salt is supposed to protect us from the demons. Broken salt circle or line or whatever is a way for them to get through.” Sam said blankly. He was still shaken by learning that he was the reason that Andy wasn’t standing with them right now.

            “Oh really?” Logan asked. “You got any more?”

            Sam only nodded. He was still trying to come to terms with the fact that _it was his fault that Andy is dead_.

            “I’ll get it.” Jake said and disappeared into the kitchen. It only took a few seconds for him to come back out with a sack of salt.

            “Great.” Said Logan. “We’ll use that and this,” he lifted up the iron pipe he still had in his hand. “To keep those things away while I get you guys out of here.”

            “How are you going to do that?” Ava asked.

            “I’m tougher than I look.”

            “No. Lily tried to leave and now she’s hanging from the fricken windmill!”

            “Not anymore.” A new voice spoke. All attention went to the front door. There stood a girl. She wore all black and had blonde hair. Her skin was very pale which only made the red ring around her neck that much more obvious. “Hey, Sammy. Haven’t seen you since you and your brother cast me outta your meatsuit.” She said as she blinked and her eyes went completely black. “I’m still mad about that.”

            “Meg?” He asked. A smirk on Lily’s face confirmed it. “It’s a demon!” He exclaimed. “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus-” He began before the demon raised her arm, sending the large man flying backwards.

            “I don’t think so.”

            Jake swung the large sack of salt he had in his hand at the demon. The loose rope that kept the sack closed opened easily and allowed the salt to fly out. The demon’s scream pierced the silent night as it’s skin turned red where it made contact. Jake threw down the partially filled sack and tackled the demon through the front door.

            Logan looked back once to make sure that Jake could hold his ground and rushed over to Sam. The side of his head had a knot on it, but he was conscious.

            “Hey.” Logan called. The kid’s eyes were fluttering. “You with us?”

            “Yeah,” Sam replied. He closed his eyes and opened them. His eyes focused on the man in front of him. “Yeah, I’m good.”

            Logan would guess that Sam had a concussion, but if he said he’s alright, then the kid’s alright.

            “Okay good. How do we deal with that thing? I’m thinking the pipe won’t do much.”

            “No we need-“ Sam sat up to speak clearer. “I need to exorcise it.” He saw Logan’s confused face before continuing. “Send it back to Hell. I have an idea.” Sam reached into his back pocket and pulled out the knife he had found earlier. “But I need you and Jake to keep it busy until I say so.”

            Logan nodded. He looked at the knife and got a glint in his eye. “I have something better than that.” With that, he got up and rushed out the door to aid the younger man.

            “Okay.” He didn’t want to argue with the man. He wanted to get rid of Meg as quick as possible before she seriously hurt one of them. Or worst- killed someone else. “Ava,” Sam called out. He hadn’t noticed, but the woman had fallen to the ground. She was sitting up but it looked as though her legs did not work. Her eyes were glued to the fighting that was happening just outside the door. “Hey, Ava!”

            Ava’s head snapped back. “Sam!” She looked back through the door. “That’s a demon, right? Not a ghost? You’re sure?”

            Sam got up, still feeling sore. “Yes Ava, it’s a demon.” He got closer to her and helped her stand up. “We need to send it away. I need your help for that.”

            “Okay,” Ava nodded. Sam could still see that she was shaking lightly. “What do I do?”

            “We’re gonna carve something into the floor.” He replied, holding up the knife. “But first, we need to move this table.”

 

            Logan had run out just in time to help Jake. The demon was choking him against the dirt road while straddling him.

            “You’re strong,” she said over the sounds of him trying to get air in. “But I’m stronger.”

            Logan ran up and swung the pipe at the demon’s head. It caught her off guard and she fell back. Logan pulled Jake backwards away from it by hooking his arms under his armpits to give him a chance to get air. “We just gotta keep her busy until your friend gives the word.” He said quickly. Jake nodded.

            Meg quickly recovered. Instead of running towards them, it disappeared into an alley between two of the buildings.

            “Think we can just let her go?” Jake asked.

            “No. That’ll definitely come back to bite us in the ass.” Logan balled his fists. “You go and help the other guy.”

            “What about you?”

            There was a sound of metal rubbing together. Claws emerged from in between Logan’s knuckles. “I’ll be fine just go.” Jake couldn’t tear his eyes from his hands.

_Did he just—_

            “Go!” Logan exclaimed, snapping Jake out of it. Jake rushed back to the building with Sam and Ava.

            “Interesting,” he heard a voice from behind him. He swung around to find the blonde haired demon smirking. “What in the world are you?”

            Logan didn’t respond as he rushed towards it’s with a small yell. The demon stood its ground until Logan was within arm’s reach and put out her hand. Logan suddenly stopped moving.

            “Crap.” Logan said. He found that he couldn’t move. The demon made its way closer to him and began to circle him. He tried to fight against it but found there was barely any wiggle room.

            “What kind of monster are you?” It asked.

            “Not a monster.” Logan replied. It came up to his side and studied the claws coming from his hands.

            “Humans don’t have these.” It said as she gestured to them. Even in the faint moonlight they glistened. It walked over to his other hand. “And demons don’t have these.”

            “Yeah, guess I’m one of a kind.”

            The demon chuckled when it came face to face with Logan. “I think your meat suit would be fun.” It said as its eyes turned black. Before it could leave the corpse, Logan spit in its face. It exclaimed in surprise and it’s concentration broke, freeing Logan from its telekinetic hold.

            “Logan!” he heard from the building. He couldn’t stop the swinging motion of his arms as his claws penetrated the corpse of the demon.

            Everyone was taking back by the crackling light that came from the demon as it screamed in pain. Logan retracted his claws and the body slumped to the floor.

            “What the hell?” He looked over to the tall kid to see if he had some sort of explanation, but he saw the same confused look on all of their faces. “What was that?” Logan asked, walking back to the group.

            “I should be asking you.” Sam asked. He subconsciously took a step back as Logan got closer. “What are you?”

            Logan’s face became stern. It was the same question he had heard a million times. Whenever he showed his claws or whenever his skin regenerated itself right before their eyes, that question always came up.  

            “Okay,” he began. “I’m sure that you’re scared of me right now. I understand, trust me, I do. But I’m not going to hurt you and I’m not here to hurt you. I’m here to get you out of this place, _safely_. I need you to trust me on that, at least.”

            Jake was the one to speak up after the strained silence. “Okay.” Sam and Ava gave him incredulous looks.

            “What?” Sam asked incredulously.

            “I’d rather stay until his brother gets here.” Ava said.

            “Someone’s coming to pick you up?” Logan asked.

            “Not exactly.” Sam said unsurely.

            Jake shook his head at the reluctant pair. “Look, we don’t know if he’s coming. If he even knows where you are. We got this guy here _now_ and willing to help.”

            “But… but the claws.” Ava said, glancing over to Logan whose face remained stern.

            “So? We just came into contact with two demons. He just saved us from one.” Jake looked at the Ava and Sam’s faces, seeing that they weren’t convinced. “I’m scared as hell too, I’m not gonna lie. But I want to get out of here more. And if you two are smart, you’d just follow him before more demons come.”

            Sam stared at Jake. He glanced over at Ava who looked reluctant. “He’s right.” He told her. “Alright. We’ll come with you.”

            Logan nodded. He looked to the man in the military uniform and gave a small smile. “Thanks, kid. Now, let’s get going. We’ll be out of here before night is over.”

 

            The group of four made their way through the woods with Logan leading. As they got further away, the smell of sulfur receded into nothing. Logan was thankful that he could finally get some fresh air. Suddenly, he held out his arm as he heard a new sound just before breaking the tree line. He turned back towards the three young men and woman and held a finger to his lips, signaling them to stay quiet. He wasn’t sure if they saw him, but he knew that he could barely see them due to the poor light from the dense woods.

            He crept forward further, getting his claws ready in case it was a demon. When he peered from behind a tree, he saw a man in all black leather touching his bike. He recognized the Blackbird right beside him, but was more focused on the fact that the man was rolling it right towards the ramp of it.

            “Hey!” he exclaimed, rushing through the trees and climbing from the woods. “What’re you doing touching my bike?”

            The man who was rolling the bike stopped and turned. Though there was a visor covering his eyes, Logan could feel the glare, but he didn’t care because he was glaring right back.

            “ _Your_ bike?! You keep stealing my bike!” The man exclaimed.

            “Yeah because you never use it!”

            “So that means you can just take it whenever you want?”

            At this point Logan had gotten into the face of his team member, though it didn’t feel like they were on the same team. Sam considered going in to break up the fight, but remembered that Logan had literal knives in his hands and decided to not intervene. Instead, he led the trio by being the first one to step out from the woods. It wasn’t exactly stopping the fight, but at least it would shift the focus.

            “At least, you did something right.” The man with the visor said as he saw them emerging from the trees. Logan growled and grabbed as much of the tight leather as he could in his two fists.

 _Not what I_ expected, Sam thought to himself.

Logan glared at the man with the visor. The man glared back, waiting for Logan to throw the first punch.

            “I don’t have to deal with this.” He grumbled as he released the leather roughly. “I’ll walk.”

            “All the way to New York? That’ll be more than a day—”

            “Who said I’m going to New York?” Logan called back as he continued to walk away from the Blackbird.

            “You can’t—” Scott was cut short by the sudden thunder that rumbled in the sky.

            “That’s enough.” A new voice said. Logan stopped in his tracks and turned to face the new voice. A woman with white hair and the same black leather suit walked down the ramp of the Blackbird. “Scott, just put the bike in the jet. I’ll talk to him.”

            Scott didn’t argue. He just exhaled sharply through his nose and did as he was told. The stern look from the new woman’s face changed into a warm smile when she laid her eyes upon Logan.

            “‘Ro.” Logan said warmly as he walked towards her. The woman kept her arms open wide. They wrapped around Logan when he got close enough and he returned the hug.

            “We missed you Logan.” She said as they pulled apart from each other’s embrace.

            “Only been gone for a month.”

            “Two, actually.” The woman corrected.  “And things are happening. We need you back at the school.”

            “You need me?”

            “We need as much help as we can get.”

            “I was only supposed to get these guys outta there, Ororo. Charles said nothing about—”

            “Logan,” Ororo said as she placed a hand on his arm. “The professor has been very busy. Don’t you think he would have be here with us if he wasn’t?”

            Logan looked down into the woman’s eyes. They were pleading him to come with them. “What’s going on?”

            “We’ll talk more about it back at the school.”

            Logan clenched his teeth and looked at the Blackbird. He could feel the heat coming off the engine and it was more welcoming than the cold of the area. “Fine.”

            “Thank you, Logan.” Ororo said with a smile. “Now,” she turned to face the young woman and two young men who stood beside the trees, watching the scene unfold. They looked dirty and very tired. She started walking towards them with Logan. “Will you introduce me?”

            Sam had been holding the salt sack in front of him while Logan was talking to the other two. As Ororo and Logan approached him now, he moved it to his right side. Jake did a similar motion with the iron pipe. Ava simply watched.

            “I would but, uh, I never got their names.” Logan replied sheepishly.

            “What?”

            “Yeah I was under the impression that this would be my only time seeing them since I was just supposed to get them out of there.”

            “Mmm.” Ororo hummed. “Hello.” She greeted them with a smile. None of them returned it. She chalked that up to them being confused as well as tired. “I’m Ororo. What are your names?”

            “I’m Sam.” Sam started.

            “Jake.” Jake said.

            “A-Ava.” Ava said. Ororo’s eyes remained on her to help ease her.

            “It’s nice to meet the three of you. Now, we’ll be taking you somewhere safe where you can rest for the night at least, okay?” The trio nodded, being too tired to argue.

            “Are we gonna be flying in that?” Jake asked as he pointed to the jet.

            “Yes, we are. Are you scared of flying?”

            Jake shook his head. “It’s impressive.”

            “Thank you.” Ororo smiled at the young man. She turned around and began walking towards the ramp of the jet. “If you’ll follow me, we’ll get you buckled in.” The trio began following her. She glanced at the window and Scott sat the co-pilots seat and watched her.

            “Where are we going?” Ava asked.

            “Westchester, New York.”

            “That’s pretty far from here.” Sam said.

            “Yes, but we’ll be there soon in this.”

            Ororo stepped to the side of the jet and let the three walk up the ramp and into the jet. Scott got up to help them with their belts. Ororo looked back upon noticing that Logan hadn’t followed them. There he stood, looking off into the woods. She knew that he didn’t want to come back now. He liked to wander. He was a nomad.

            “Logan!” She called out. He whipped his head around and started walking slowly to the car.

            “Just enjoying the quiet one last time.” He said.

            Ororo smiled pitifully. “You’ll still have two more hours of that on the jet.”

            Logan grunted and walked up the ramp. The ramp began to close as Ororo entered. She took the pilot’s seat while Logan sat in one of the passenger seats with the kids. He glanced over at them and saw sleep beginning to take hold except for Ava. She had a hand to her head like she was massaging a headache away. He wanted to ask if she was alright, but knew that she wasn’t. Hell, neither was he after fighting that demon.

            He watched as she eventually dropped her hand to her side. She looked over to him, feeling his eyes on her, and gave a small smile. Her eyes were still red from all the crying she had done earlier. He smiled back and turned to face the windshield of the jet.

 The calming vibrations of the jet started to affect him. Before the Blackbird even took off, Logan was sound asleep in his seat.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed even though it's short. It took up so many pages in my notebook so I thought it would be longer, but I guess not lol. Please leave comments because I love reading them.
> 
> I plan on continuing this but, if you noticed that this story hasn't been updated in a while then u should check my Wattpad (Imarvelnation) because sometimes I forget about updating on this website.


End file.
